


O tom exato de azul

by crystallilies



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, Emotional Baggage, Family, Future, Immortality, Memories, Mentioned Jem Carstairs - Freeform, Mentioned Magnus Bane - Freeform, Mentioned Will Herondale - Freeform, Set after 2068, Wessa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallilies/pseuds/crystallilies
Summary: "Era uma manhã fria de dezembro quando Tessa o viu pela primeira vez.Lá fora, Nova York seguia sua rotina invernal: as massas de turistas se amontoavam em volta do Rockefeller Center, congelavam por horas a fio para subir ao topo do Empire State e enchiam a pista de patinação no Central Park. Centenas de táxis amarelos circulavam sobre asfalto semicongelado e mundanos, sempre tão ocupados, sempre sem tempo, corriam entre sinais luminosos e fachadas decoradas com guirlandas e luzinhas, alheios aos delicados flocos de neve que caíam do céu carregado e se acumulavam em seus gorros de lã e cachecóis de caxemira."(***)Tessa vê um par de olhos do tom exato de azul em meio à multidão e percebe que não, definitivamente não somos só pó e sombras.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 1





	O tom exato de azul

**Author's Note:**

> "Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha a nossa vã filosofia."

Era uma manhã fria de dezembro quando Tessa o viu pela primeira vez.

Lá fora, Nova York seguia sua rotina invernal: as massas de turistas se amontoavam em volta do Rockefeller Center, congelavam por horas a fio para subir ao topo do Empire State e enchiam a pista de patinação no Central Park. Centenas de táxis amarelos circulavam sobre asfalto semicongelado e mundanos, sempre tão ocupados, sempre sem tempo, corriam entre sinais luminosos e fachadas decoradas com guirlandas e luzinhas, alheios aos delicados flocos de neve que caíam do céu carregado e se acumulavam em seus gorros de lã e cachecóis de caxemira.

***

Tessa estava enrolada em seu antiquado casaco de lã, tremendo com o frio que picava suas mãos sem luvas enquanto acenava para todo táxi que passava pela 5ª Avenida, sem sucesso em encontrar um carro livre que fosse, quando decidiu por bem andar até a estação de metrô mais próxima e ao menos evitar o gelo que penetrava em seus ossos. O metrô estaria cheio, mas a levaria ao seu destino, ao Brooklyn e a seu amigo Magnus, da mesma forma que um táxi faria.

Tinha ido, como sempre fazia quando estava na cidade em dezembro, que trazia consigo o Natal e memórias da família, à Catedral de São Patrício, pelo simples motivo de que a construção estava de pé há tanto tempo quanto seu amor por Will. Assistira à missa e, ao final, acendera uma vela por William Herondale.

Caçadores de Sombras não rezavam, ela sabia, mas deixar aquela vela acesa por Will era uma forma de lembrá-lo e honrá-lo; a chama acesa em seu nome iluminando o mármore da igreja inaugurada no ano em que se casaram, o distante ano do nosso senhor de 1879, como uma recordação do sorriso lindo, que podia iluminar todo o mundo ao seu redor. Há muitas décadas Tessa já não podia se lembrar do timbre da voz de seu primeiro amor, mas sorrira ao imaginar que, se Will estivesse ao seu lado, faria um comentário engraçadinho como “ _Não acha que mereço uma vela maior? Uma fogueira, talvez?_ ” ou arrumaria uma forma de colocar varíola demoníaca no meio do assunto.

Nostálgica, dera as costas à vela, cuja chama flamejava firme e resoluta contra as correntes de ar – um perfeito reflexo da alma de seu galês e obstinado Will – e percorrera o corredor central da enorme igreja em direção à entrada e ao movimento da metrópole lá fora. Quando passou pelo elaborado arco de entrada, deixando para trás o alívio da atemporalidade quieta do espaço consagrado, viu-se oprimida pela agitação, pelo excesso de luzes e sons dos tempos modernos, e não pôde evitar, com uma pontada no coração, a recordação agridoce de uma noite no telhado do Instituto de Londres, contemplando, assombrada, a imensidão da cidade iluminada por lamparinas a gás abaixo e a voz dele em seus ouvidos: “ _E observo Londres, uma terrível maravilha humana de Deus_ ”.

Balançou a cabeça, como que tentando espantar os pensamentos, e despertou das lembranças para um som que aqueceu seu coração e sussurrou palavras de conforto. O som de um violino. Levantou o olhar que, sem perceber, mantinha fixo na calçada de concreto e se viu na esquina da 5ª Avenida com a Rua 51, omemorinde um artista de rua tocava com maestria _Hallelujah_ em seu violino.

Tessa parou no meio do fluxo de pessoas que subiam e desciam a avenida, maravilhada com os sons perfeitos que saíam das cordas do instrumento, e observou a expressão de pura sincronia com a música no rosto do violinista – as sobrancelhas franzidas, as pálpebras fechadas, a sombra de um sorriso –, alheio ao grupo de curiosos que se formava ao redor para apreciar a melodia que fluía dos movimentos do arco em suas mãos.

As notas doces e suaves do violino a levaram de volta para aquela noite, a primeira noite no Instituto, em que ouviu sons como aqueles transbordando do quarto à frente do seu. “ _Will?_ ” o menino violinista havia dito então, sem abrir os olhos, “ _É você, Will?_ ”.

Mas o músico à sua frente, nesse instante, apesar de tocar com a alma, não tinha cabelos prateados. Quando a música acabou e ele abriu os olhos com os aplausos, Tessa viu que eram da cor verde esmeralda e, mesmo que uma parte dela estivesse esperando que fossem íris prateadas envolvendo as pupilas negras, ela sabia que isso não seria possível, porque aquele que um dia fora seu menino prateado também a havia deixado.

_Somos pó e sombras_.

E então, virando-se para seguir seu caminho, Tessa viu, em meio à pequena multidão aglomerada em volta do violinista, se inclinando para jogar trocados no estojo aberto aos pés do artista. Uma sombra alta, um borrão de cabelos negros desalinhados com o vento de inverno, um lampejo de olhos do tom exato de azul – nem azul, nem violeta – sob cílios negros e longos onde tocavam pequenos flocos de neve, exatamente como fizeram em uma noite de Natal há quase duzentos anos.

Mas, em um instante, ele passou pela massa de pessoas na calçada e já atravessava a rua, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, rápido demais para que Tessa tivesse certeza. _Pelo Anjo_ , ela pensou, _seria um fantasma?_ Porque até a maneira de andar a lembrava de...

Tessa disparou atrás do fantasma, atravessando para o outro lado da Rua 51 bem na hora que os táxis avançaram quando o sinal abriu. Ao longe, podia ouvir a buzina que soou quando quase foi atropelada, mas não se importava; nada mais importava além da figura à sua frente, porque ela precisava saber, ela morreria se não soubesse se era ele... se era...

O fantasma cessou suas passadas longas e parou em frente ao que parecia ser uma pequena livraria. Tessa observou quando ele abriu a porta de madeira e entrou na loja, o sininho tocando atrás de si. Ousou chegar mais perto e viu, através da vitrine decorada com ramos de azevinho e estrelinhas douradas penduradas, enquanto o fantasma se dirigia à seção de clássicos e erguia o braço para retirar um volume da prateleira, seu casaco se deslocar e revelar Marcas, negras em contraste com a pele clara, inconfundíveis.

Era o fantasma dele. Tinha de ser.

Deixando toda a cautela para trás, Tessa entrou na livraria e correu para a seção de clássicos, parando de repente quando uma parede a acertou ela não saberia dizer se caiu por cima dela ou se foi o contrário. A parede se moveu e resmungou, e Tessa percebeu que a massa de jeans e casaco pretos não era uma parede, mas sim um rapaz.

Uma pessoa, não um fantasma. Não era o fantasma de Will.

Tessa murchou com esse entendimento.

\- ... com você?

O não-fantasma-de-Will lhe perguntou algo enquanto abaixava para pegar o livro, que havia caído no chão com a colisão. De relance, Tessa viu o título e seu queixo caiu com a impossibilidade da coincidência de tudo aquilo. Sim, é claro que seria justamente _aquele_ livro.

\- Ei, ouviu o que eu disse? Sinto mui... Pelo Anjo, parece que você viu um fantasma. Está tudo bem?

Tessa se recompôs e tentou um sorriso. Evitando olhar o rapaz nos olhos, porque ainda não podia acreditar na combinação de traços que formava o seu rosto, respondeu:

\- Eu é que peço desculpas. Pensei que o conhecesse de algum lugar, mas me enganei. – Sem levantar o olhar, ela se virou e já ia refazendo o caminho até a saída quando uma mão de dedos longos a tocou no pulso e urgiu que se virasse de volta, falando, divertido:

\- Bem, sem dúvidas, eu me lembraria se conhecesse _você_.

Tessa riu, finalmente encontrando o olhar mais que familiar do rapaz.

\- Prazer - o jovem retribuiu o sorriso enquanto lhe estendia a mão -, Chris Herondale.

Lá fora, Nova York seguia sua rotina invernal: as massas de turistas se amontoavam em volta do Rockefeller Center, congelavam por horas a fio para subir ao topo do Empire State e enchiam a pista de patinação no Central Park. Centenas de táxis amarelos circulavam sobre asfalto semicongelado e mundanos, sempre tão ocupados, sempre sem tempo, corriam entre sinais luminosos e fachadas decoradas com guirlandas e luzinhas, alheios aos delicados flocos de neve que caíam do céu carregado e se acumulavam em seus gorros de lã e cachecóis de caxemira.

Ali, dentro da livraria, em meio ao cheiro de café fresco e livros, Tessa presenciava um milagre. Um milagre de 1,80m de altura, ombros largos, cabelos pretos e olhos do tom exato de azul que pensou ter se esquecido para sempre. Um milagre cheio de vida que, sem dúvidas, tinha um pouco da dela mesma e de Will dentro de si. A vida, sim, um curioso e surpreendente milagre.

***

_Não, Will_. Tessa fechou os olhos e pensou, naquela noite, antes de dormir, o coração em paz. A enormidade do infinito ainda a assustava, mesmo após tantos e tantos anos, e a dor da perda nunca diminuía tanto quanto gostaria. Mas, agora, via que nada estava perdido para sempre e que a verdadeira enormidade não residia em viver para sempre, e sim na própria vida. Will vivia; viveu, com ela, através de James e Lucie e, todos juntos, viveram também através dos filhos deles. Vivia, agora, no rapaz da livraria e, com um pouco de esperança, o mundo teria a sorte de ter um pedacinho que fosse de Will Herondale por muitas gerações _. Somos muito mais do que pó e sombras. Somos tudo o que criamos e deixamos neste mundo._ _E o que nós dois deixamos é lindo e ainda vive, Will_.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como chamar esse Herondale, então optei por Chris, de Christian, como uma referência ao Jace. Mas foi porque realmente não fazia ideia de um nome melhor.


End file.
